sannfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SensibleCenobite/Sensible garden tips.
Hi all, This is my first article/blog/wiki page in the gardening forum. I like the cooking forum and the White Wolf forum the most so far. White Wolf is a company that produces pen and paper role playing products. I wanted to share my experience with gardening over the last nine months. I had a brown thumb of doom before I started adopting a new attitude, philosophy, and source of information. Here goes... 1). Don't make gardening a chore. Do it because you want to eat the freshest fruits and vegetables possible. Enjoy the spiders, the bees, and the humming birds. Enjoy doing squats and building arm muscle from mixing soil. Enjoy flowers even though they are "useless" from a robot's perspective. Most importantly, have fun! 2). My new favorite source of information is "Square Foot Gardening", by Mel Bartholomew. He uses the 20/80 rule to help make things efficient and cheaper. He teaches all about, potting, soils, compost, planting seasons, seeding, etc. 3). My own personal blend of soil based on Mel's teachings are: 2 parts pumice, 2 parts periolite, 4 parts coco peat, 1 part steer manure, 1 part local soil with gypsum to help with salty water, 1 part local nitrogen rich black soil, and 1 part local garden soil. I go to rock yards and local garden shops to get my products. 4). Even if you suck, get started. There is never a good time to start something. 5). In the garden there is no waste. If something dies, just compost it. 6). Cloth bags are my favorite choice for container gardening. They are really cheap too and some are designed to absorb water efficiently. You can move them at any time. 7). Get a source of information on your specific location. Every where is very different in terms of soil composition, water quality, sun light, temperature, etc. Look up your gardening zone online. 8). Seeding is fun and a much cheaper way to build a garden slowly. 9). I loved my herb and mint plots the most. Herb tea fresh from the garden is like a cup of coffee and a chill pill all at the same time. 10). If you're in a rush, I like to eat a whole pepper about as hot as a hobenaro to wake up in the morning. Ghost peppers are great on chicken baked with tabs of butter on top. 11). Don't let the market place convince you there is anything better than fresh produce out of the garden. Fresh Italian broccoli with a natural hint of citrus was my favorite vegetable experience. 12). If you design your landscape with local flora, you won't ever have to water it again after it sets properly. Mesquite beans are basically free where I come from. They are high in protein, but you need patience or a rock grinder to prepare them. From one session, I've seen people get twenty plus pounds of high protein mesquite bean flour. It tastes a little sweet like honey. 13). There's always next season. Have fun! Hope everyone finds my top thirteen helpful. Please feel free to comment or contact me directly, Sensible Cenobite Category:Blog posts